Legend Of The Paopu
by Lee Asato
Summary: Original - This is the original story, I have decided that I am going to start writting it again! CHAPTER 6 - Riku strives to hide his living situations from Sora, and resfuses to allow Kairi back into his life.
1. Accept My Love

Legend Of The Paopu  
By: Sophie Lavalier  
  
La Li Ho! Fellow Readers/Authors! Just a little note, this fic takes place after the game,   
but not having to do anything with the follow up game to come. So basically there are   
spoilers. If You don't want the game spoiled, just skip over the first paragraph. Also, it's   
an altered ending, more to Yaoi fans liking I would say. Oh! And Also, there is this rant   
someone wrote on the Riku and Sora pairing, and it makes a good positive argument for   
Riku, not for Sora, but I will change that! Anyways, Kingdom hearts is owned by   
Squaresoft and… well you know… that company… sorry, it's name has no meaning to   
me, YOU ALL KNOW WHAT IT IS! Anyways, this is prolly gonna be one if not the   
first hardcore Riku x Sora Yaoi fics up here. Yup! So get ready! Cause Riku, is   
CUMMING for you! Or should I say Sora! Mha ha ha!(Okies, that was dumb ~ ~)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
Accept Me My Love (Yaoi!)  
  
"Don't give up! Together we can do this!" He shouted, hearing the exasperated sigh of   
his friend as he tried hard to push the large doorway to kingdom hearts shut.  
"Riku!" he shouted taking a step back.  
Riku held back the urge to cry, covering with a confident smile, "Please Sora! We have to   
Hurry!"  
"But Riku!"  
Riku looked away, away from the small space in the doors that separated them from each   
other. King Mickey was behind him, warding off the heartless, urging them to close the   
door, to face the darkness once more, and this time, without Sora, he wasn't sure he could   
escape.   
"Sora!" Riku now looked to notice Sora pulling desperately at the door, widening the   
crack. "Sora stop! We have to shut it now! There coming!"  
Sora shook his head, "I can't leave you in there! I don't know what will happen to you   
once I close this door! Come on Riku! You can make it through!"  
He started towards it, but stopped turning away, "I can't…"  
"Riku! Come on!"  
He spun, "I don't deserve to! Look at all the pain I've caused you all! I deserve to stay   
here… in the darkness…" he turned away again, deep down, that he should atone for his   
sins… even if it meant leaving everything he loved and fought for.  
Suddenly lean warm arms slipped about his waist, holding him firmly, warmth pressed to   
him and he turned his head shocked to find Sora holding him tightly, his eyes shut as if   
holding back tears.  
"Either you and I leave together, or I will stay here with you and King Mickey will seal   
the door from the outside." He struggled.  
"Sora.." Riku whispered, his pale soft bangs shadowing his eyes. Suddenly he tore from   
Sora's grip, and turned to the boy smiling, "then we'll leave together!" he said with his   
old confidence once more filling him.  
Together they squeezed back through the crack, and with little effort, closed Kingdom   
hearts forever.  
Sora raised his key blade, the power surging through it, locking the final lock, ending   
there journey…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sora…" Riku asked, pressing his back against the leaning Paopu tree, looking up to the   
tanned brunette who lay so casually sprawled on his stomach on it's swayed trunk.  
"Yeah Riku?" he replied looking back at him. After the locking of Kingdom hearts, all   
the lost worlds, including the Destiny Islands were restored, and they had found that Kairi   
had been transported to the islands, as well as the rest of the residents, who didn't know   
that anything had even happened. Kairi was inside, she had missed her family so much,   
she figured that she should spend more time with them. Riku and Sora sat alone, the   
whole island seemed deserted, and he was pleased to have a moment alone with the   
young key blade master.   
Riku sighed… closing his eyes, and resting his head so that he could look into the   
deepening blue of the younger boys eyes.  
Sora blinked curiously back at him, but Riku snapped from his daze smiling broadly,   
"Think you can grab me a Paopu fruit?"  
Sora sat up, "Sure" he replied pulling himself up and inching up the tree, plucking the   
soft fruit from the branch, the tree shaking as he did so.  
"Here!" he said, tossing it to him, the sudden movement causing him to lose his grip and   
fall from the tree to the calm warm waters below.  
Riku caught it with a laugh, and leaned over the edge of the tiny island, "You alright?" he   
yelled down as Sora glared back up at him, beginning to swim to the ladder up to the   
platform.  
Riku stood and waited till Sora climbed back out, helping him off the ladder, before they   
again took a seat near the Paopu tree.  
Riku picked up the Paopu fruit and turned it carefully over in his hands, glancing quickly   
to his friend, hiding a slight blush on his fair skin.   
"Why did you want they Paopu anyways?" Sora asked, looking at him curiously.  
He smiled… looking over the waters as brilliant colours of golden, red and yellows that   
blossomed from the setting sun. "Do you still remember the legend of the Paopu fruit   
Sora?" he asked looking back with his trademark smile.  
"Not really… a lot has happened…"  
Riku nodded, and broke the fruit into two equal pieces, and handed one to the dripping   
Sora, which he found quite attractive, his soft white T-shirt clung to his chest, showing   
off all the fine curves in his stomach, he certainly had developed a nice six pack on his   
journey.   
"They say… that when you share a Paopu fruit with someone, you destiny's become   
intertwined, and you'll be apart of each others lives forever" he almost whispered, before   
biting into the sweet fruit.  
"Riku…"  
He could hear the surprise in the boys voice, but didn't really want to look at him, a little   
nervous that he might just throw the piece as he had done before.  
"You don't have to share it with me Sora" he said, still looking at the sunset, "I don't   
really mind, although…" he faltered, a little un like him… love was a hard thing to   
describe, and he didn't know how to say this, but, he might as well be himself in doing   
so, "I don't want to have to worry about losing you again." He blurter, satisfied with his   
accomplishment.  
Sora was silent for a minute, and Riku watched nervously as he pawed the fruit piece,   
"Riku…" Sora finally started, "I… I thought you wanted to share the Paopu with Kairi   
though… you tried so hard to save her."  
"Sora… I might as well just say it, my first intention never was to save Kairi"  
"Huh?" Sora leaned in closer, water running teasingly down his flawless face.  
"We were always together, before she came to the island, but after she arrived, you   
seemed to always want to be with her, and not so much with me, it's a little selfish I   
suppose, but I was jealous… in how much attention you gave her… When we became   
separated, all I wanted to do, was find you, and when I did… you asked for Kairi… you   
didn't seem to care that I was there or not. That was the catalyst to my spiral into   
darkness. I found Kairi and I used her to bait you, to get you to come to me, before my   
heart was consumed."  
Sora was silent., probably in shock he thought, taking another bite from his fruit, but his   
eyes widened in surprise as he head the squish of the fruits flesh being broken and turned   
to find that Sora had taken a large bite from his half.  
"Of course I would share this with you, Riku… Kairi mean's the world to me, but she is   
just a friend, right?"  
He turned to face him, and noticed the fruits juices running from the corners of his   
mouth.  
"Sora" he said almost seductively, cupping the tanned boys chin, bringing himself closer,   
licking the juices from his lips.  
He could feel Sora become tense at his touch, but slowly, he felt it ease off as he gazed   
deep into his loves eyes.   
"Sora, let me love you" he whispered, hearing the soft thud of the Paopu fruit as it slid   
from his hands.  
"Riku" Sora whispered as the older boy caught his lips with a rough kiss, hastily working   
apart his lips, tasting the sweetness, the taste in which he had longed for so many years. It   
was warm, sweet… he wanted more, craved it. He stood, not parting their lips, and   
straddled the younger boy, pressing his back to the tree. The moistness of his body slowly   
dampening his own clothing as he pursued. He ran his tongue around his partners, tasting   
everything, every sweet taste of the boy, his own sweetness blended so lovely with that of   
the fruit.  
He brought his hands up, running them over Sora's damp chest, following the curves of   
his body, running his fingers teasingly over them.  
"Riku…" Sora said the minute they parted lips, taking his own and nipping at the bottom   
one as Riku slowly began to run his tongue around his collar bone and up his neck.  
"I've wanted you for so long Sora…" he said nipping at the nap of his neck, pleased to   
hear the soft moan that Sora had fought so hard to suppress.   
"Riku… but this isn't right…"  
He continued, suckling gently on his neck, licking off the water droplets, causing another   
moan.   
"But Sora… it feels so right" he leaned up, whispering in his ear, before he nipped it,   
causing Sora to thrust up in pleasure.  
"Riku…" he moaned, still uncertain sounding.  
Riku smirked, pleased at the physical response he was starting to get. He felt his need to   
dominate rise within him, driving him, he brought his hands up underneath the damp   
white t-shirt, pealing it from his chest and forcing it over the brunettes head, throwing it   
off into the waters below.  
"Riku!" Sora screamed, and he fought to keep the boy down as he tried desperately to get   
him off, "what will my parents think when I come back topless!"  
Riku pressed all his weight onto him, grinning, he whispered seductively into his ear,   
"What will they say when you come home pant less…"  
Riku was caught off guard, as Sora suddenly, using all his strength, threw him off, he felt   
the rolled to the edge of the small island, before tumbling down the side, and into the   
fairly shallow waters.  
"Riku!" he heard Sora yell from above, looking up to see the boys pained face peering   
down at him.  
He scowled and stood, blood running down his arm from a small gash from the rocks,   
and he shadowed his eyes beneath his bangs. He could feel the searing pain of rejection   
rising within, and couldn't bring himself to move any further.  
"Riku! Riku! Are you alright!" Sora sounded desperate, but his words were distant,   
fading as the sea into the horizon.   
Suddenly there was a splash from beside him, out further towards the deeper waters, Sora   
had jumped off and swam up beside him, but, he couldn't bring himself to look to him.  
"Riku!" he urged, "Riku! I didn't mean… I… Riku…" his words faded, he sounded hurt,   
pained, and he heard the small crack in his voice as the young brunette fought back his   
tears.  
Riku didn't move, "if that's how you feel" he almost whispered, his eyes falling to the   
white t-shirt which had sunk to the sands at his feet. Slowly he bent down, lifting the   
garment from the waters, and held it out to Sora, still not looking at him. As it was lifted   
from his hands, heavy with water, he slowly began to walk back to shore, silently.  
"Riku!" Sora yelled, and he could feel the cool hand wrap tightly about his wrist holding   
him back, "Riku, I didn't mean it" he pleaded, not letting go.  
"You shouldn't have taken a bite Sora" Riku said solemnly, reminding himself of his   
darker past and ways, "now our destiny is fixed"  
The tanned boys grip lightened, and he took the opportunity to wrench if own from his   
grasp, stalking off towards shore.   
"I wanted to Riku!" Sora shouted, and Riku felt the water rush around him as Sora   
knocked him from his feet, leaving them starring awkwardly at each other in the shallow   
waters.  
They lay there, Sora sprawled over Riku's lap, holding him down.  
"I… I … I just don't know…"Sora stuttered, looking down.  
Riku didn't reply, starring silently at nothing in particular.  
"All I know… is… is…" the boy continued, his words lacking confidence, "All I know is   
I want to be with you to!" he yelled, shocking the older male, bringing him to look eye to   
eye with the hardened brunette.   
"The why did you reject me!" Riku yelled crushing the others confidence, pushing the   
boy from his lap. He watched as Sora knelt in the shallow waters, his bare chest slick   
with the warm water.  
"Because, I was in shock… and you came on so quickly… I was scared… but when I   
knocked you from the platform… Riku… please, forgive me!"  
Riku looked away, once more standing, and turning his back to his pleading friend,   
suddenly, the familiar sensation filled him, as the warm lean arms slid around his waist,   
and he let himself be turned around, looking down on the shorter teen.  
"Sora…"  
He felt the boys hot lips cover his, and soon he melted into the kiss in which he loved to   
indulge, once again his dominant instincts took him, and he parted the boys lips, tasting   
every inch of him, bring his own arms about his back, running his fingers over the lines   
of the tanned teen's well worked muscle. He ached to feel the warmth, to feel his soft   
skin against his own. He parted briefly from the boy, fighting to free him of his shirt,   
Sora helping him to get the damp tank top from his head.  
Soon as it was off, he grabbed the brunette, pulling his water and sweat slicked body to   
his own, the arousing way they slid so easily against each other, made Riku more fierce   
and driving, he covered his loves collar bone with his mouth, nipping and suckling at it,   
twirling circles with his tongue getting increasingly more pleasurable moans from the   
younger teen as his hair was run through with lean hands.  
"Oh… Riku…" Sora moaned to Riku's satisfaction, and he hotly ran his tongue smoothly   
across the teens chest, tasting his salty sweetness and stopping to lick tauntingly up his   
neck and around, were he once again nipped playfully at his ear.  
"Oh God!" Sora moaned, holding him tighter, his nails beginning to did into his paler   
flesh.  
Riku smiled satisfied, and slowly, he ran a hand down his lean stomach, sliding it under   
the waist of his pants, and began to squeeze lightly at his water submerged member.  
"Riku!!!!!!!" Sora screamed, a little shaken from the sudden arousing contact, and slowly   
and teasingly the fair skinned boy trailed his hand down the boys stomach, unclasping his   
shorts, and helping to pull the pants from his lean legs, still playing seductively with the   
brunette's member, causing another satisfying plea to arise.  
"Oh… Riku… more… oh!!"  
Riku was almost surprised, when Sora's own hands began to trail down his chest, freeing   
him of his binding shorts as well.  
Riku smiled, leaning in and whispering, "lets move to deeper water"  
The two freed themselves completely from all their clothing, leaving it to sink, to the   
sandy floor.  
Once in deeper waters, that rose to their necks, they were immediately on each other,   
kissing and nipping hungrily at each others lips, neck, and collar bones.  
Riku again let his hand find it way between Sora's legs, sliding it between them, slowly   
rubbing back and forth. Meanwhile his other hand had found it way around behind Sora,   
slowly running over him, circling the tanned boys entrance in a taunting manner, causing   
the boy to cry out.   
"Oh… please! Riku!"  
"You like this…" Riku whispered in his ear, feeling the boys slick body shudder against   
his own.  
"Please… Riku!"  
Riku took in his lips in a gentle caress, and moving his hand from the boys thighs, and   
bringing it about his back, holding him to himself.  
Slowly, he slid in his index finger with little effort, the water making for a slick lubricant.   
"Oh God!!!!!!" Sora yelled, into the dieing sky, as Riku, satisfied with his work, slid in   
another slick finger, slowly beginning to slide them in and out, slowly, listening more to   
the driving plea's that sparked his soul and drove him to believe that his partner truly   
enjoyed his work.  
Sora's head rested against his shoulder, his hands bound tightly about Riku's back,   
holding him almost painfully tight.  
"Oh god… oh god… oh… oh…" he panted, his hot breath cool against the fair boys   
water slicked neck.  
Riku felt as Sora's legs slowly bound themselves about his waist, pressing their erections   
together, causing Riku to release a loud moan that blended with Sora's panted ones into   
the now starry night.  
At the same time, still sliding his fingers in and out, a little quicker now, he once again   
began to lick and nip at his neck.  
"Oh… Riku…." The boy panted, beginning to rub himself against Riku making him   
almost fall weak with ecstasy.   
Riku rested his head on his lovers shoulder, panting almost in time with the brunette,   
"Will… you…."  
"Please… Riku…" the tanned teen pleaded, already knowing what the fair boy was   
starting at.  
The fair boy smiled, leaning away and looking into his loves deep blue eyes, and kissed   
him softly, a trail of saliva connecting there kiss even as it parted. Then slowly he lifted   
the boy higher on his stomach, sliding his fingers out of the opening it, freeing it, and   
placing the tip of his member to it.  
"Are you ready…" he panted licking the brunette's taste from his flush lips. A gentle   
blush arising on his loves face.  
Sora nodded, and Riku gently pushed himself in, again the water acting as a lubricant   
mage it easier and less painful.  
He moaned, feeling the searing warmth of his love closed over him, squeezing him, the   
boys muscles rippling down his erection in rhythmic waves.  
"Oh…oh… oh god… Riku…" Sora panted as he lifted himself up and slid back down,   
pushing Riku in and out of him.  
Their arms held each other from collapse, and they both leaned away from the other,   
moaning in sheer delight, the simple sensation bringing their flawless slick faces to a   
healthy blush.  
Riku could feel Sora begin to pick up the pace, pushing him in and out of himself as he   
rose and fell swifter and swifter. He dug his hands into the tanned boys back, as he   
screamed out, it echoing eerily into the still night.  
Sora suddenly shuddered, and Riku could feel his warm seed spill onto his stomach and   
dissipate into the calm waters.  
Seconds later he felt his own body come to a climax, and let himself scream into the night   
as he spilled into the brunette, Sora's body quickly forcing out his weakened one.  
They floated there for several seconds, holding the other lightly.  
"Oh…Riku…" Sora panted, and Riku watched the boy raise his flushed face to stare back   
at his own.  
"He…" Riku smiled, kissing him gently on the cheek, and they both, with effort, swam   
back to were they had let their clothing sink.  
"Riku… are you alright…?" Sora breathed lightly, he now noticed the retuning pain from   
his fall earlier as he followed Sora's gaze to the cut on his forearm.   
"Don't worry about it…" he reassured, his cool confidence already returning.   
"I really didn't mean to throw you right off the platform"  
He laughed, "well you made that point obvious"  
Sora began to laugh, but stopped, and he turned to him in confusion.  
"What's wrong Sora?" he asked still wondering what cut his laugh so short.  
"Our clothing is gone…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah!!! That was only chapter one! Enough action for yea? Huh? Well even if there   
wasn't, be assured that more is to CUM in the future, AHA HA HA I love that word!   
Please review! Reviews are my driving force that keep my stories going! Mha ha ha!   
~ Sophie Lavalier 


	2. Naked In Hiding

Chapter Two  
Naked in Hiding  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Authors Note: Sorry about the little mess ups in the spelling in the last chapter, damn   
those silly typo's ne? Well anyways, I'm proud to say that I'm presenting to you, chapter   
two of the epic sex filled Legend of The Paopu Fruit, and more then likely more will be   
cumming your way in the not so distant future. Okies Ja  
~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Sora, stop joking around, seriously" Riku stated, becoming dead serious.  
"No! I'm serious Riku! There gone!"  
"Well I guess you will be going home naked after all" he laughed, it had to be a joke.  
"Riku! That's not funny! What are we gonna do! How could they believe any story we   
make up as to why were both naked and wet if we weren't at least skinny dipping   
together"  
He stopped laughing, and looked around the shallow waters, "Your not kidding!"  
"No! I told you! Riku! There really gone!"  
"Shoot! What are we gonna do?"  
"I don't know, I was asking you!"  
"Fine... well it's possible that we can sneak into both, if not one of our houses without   
being noticed, right? Oh! Who am I kidding, were screwed!" he sighed exasperated,   
leaning himself against the platform.  
They were silent, both scared and nervous about what was to come if they were caught   
like this, but suddenly a light passed over them, and both of them dropped to the sandy   
floor immediately, pressing themselves to the rocky platform as the light passed over   
them again.  
"Who's out there!" a deep hoarse voice yelled over the waters, as the light finally stopped   
on them and they swam as quickly as they could around the island and away from the   
beams view.  
"It's my dad!" Riku hissed through clenched teeth, as Sora knelt in the waters beside him.  
"Hey! Whoever you are! Come to shore right now! What ever stunt your trying to pull!   
Your waking up the whole island! Now get in here!"  
"Were we really that loud?" Riku asked looking back to Sora.  
"Actually you screamed really loud a few times towards the end"  
"Damn" he cursed a little to loud.  
"If you wont come in! We'll come and get you ourselves!"  
"Our?" Sora questioned, huddling himself near Riku for warmth.  
Riku inched to the edge and peered around the corner, noticing that the beach had filled   
with dark figures... all adults, except on smaller figure like themselves, standing closest   
to the water looking right at them.  
Quickly he drew behind the island once more, flinching as he could hear his dad yell,   
"There be hind the small island!"  
"Damn! I sure hop that's not Kairi out there" he cursed again, "now what! There going to   
find us for sure!" he looked back to Sora, who had swum around the other side of the   
island, closer to the where the passage way to the other side of the island was.  
"Riku, if we can hold our breaths and swim to the beach underwater, we should be able to   
sneak away and hide in the cave under the slope with the mushrooms" he said, not to   
confident sounding in his words.  
"Well, it's worth a try" he whispered back, moving in beside Sora. Suddenly they could   
hear the creaking of the bridge to the island, and they hastily moved under it.  
The creaking stopped, and a woman's shout cried out from the bridge above.  
"There below us!"  
"Now!" Sora whispered urgently, and they both dove under a second before the beam   
washed over them.  
He swam hard, the beach really wasn't all that far, it was a matter of being detected was   
what scared him most. He kicked hastily, propelling himself through the waters, he could   
see Sora coming up beside him. His lungs began to ache, but finally he reached the   
beach, rising from the waters and with tremendous speed, he bolted across the beach, his   
pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight. Sora was right behind him, but being more   
tanned he didn't stand out as much.  
"There getting away!" it was Sora's mom who yelled this time, and they could hear   
footsteps pounding on the platform.  
Riku stopped, and making a daring decision, grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him away   
from the door, throwing him into a bush to the side. He could hear Sora hiss, but shushed   
him, opened the door, and slammed it hard, then retreating to the hidden safety within the   
shrubs next to the brunette, where they lay silently, hugging close to the other.   
The footsteps of the adults grew nearer, and they held there breaths as one by one the   
figures gathered next to the door to the other side of the island.   
The smaller figure then appeared, and Riku almost lost it, for now, in the pale light, he   
could easily see that it was Kairi. The adults began talking all at once.  
"Who do you think they are?"  
"Hurry! We have to follow them!"  
"Someone has to cover the island from the other way around, we'll eventually corner   
them"  
"Is Riku still out!"  
"My Sora to!"  
"I thought I heard there names screamed"  
"Come on everyone! I don't know who they are, or what they were doing this late, but if   
our kids our out here, and some strangers are about, we'll find them"  
Finally, with a relieving breath, the adults broke into two groups, and headed different   
directions along the beach.  
Sora started to move when Riku pushed him back, noticing that Kairi was still standing   
by the door. The watched intently through the bushes as she stood silently, the bright   
moonlight shone off her face, and it almost seemed hurt, as if she was pained about   
something. Finally though, her mother ran over and rushed her away, and the two naked   
boys gasped in relief, letting themselves fall against the sand under the shrubs, Sora   
collapsing on his stomach, both panting heavily.  
"God, the first time you think you can truly express your feelings for someone, then all   
this happens." Riku sighed looking down at Sora.  
"Good call Riku, they probably would have found us if we had rounded the island."  
They sat up and cautiously poked there heads from the bush.  
"Think we could make it to the secret spot under the tree? The adults don't know about   
that spot, and we'll be safe if we can get there." Riku said standing and dusting the sand   
from his lean yet muscular body.  
Sora nodded, and slowly the two of them crept back under the bridge and around up to   
the little rock ledge near the water fall, were they got on their knees and crawled into the   
secret tunnel which led to the room were the now sealed door was hidden.  
Both of them collapsed exasperated, panting hard, their hearts racing.  
"Well that was one heart racing experience after another" Sora laughed.  
"Yeah, and to think of all that's happened in just this night..." he trailed off... looking   
down at his naked body, and slowly up across the cool cavern towards Sora who sat   
looking at the pictures on the wall.  
"Sora..." Riku asked, a little startled with the sudden onslaught of nervousness.  
"Yeah Riku" he answered, casually and carefree sounding like he was.  
"Do you... really... love me... I mean... as more then a friend...?" he asked, knowing   
that no matter what answer Sora would give, it was hard expressing your feelings.  
"Riku... I..." he started... stuttering somewhat, "I've always valued your friendship, and   
I've always cared a lot about you. In fact... it was confusing at first, because, though I   
felt more attracted to you then Kairi, I didn't think it was right, and I figured that it was   
only because we had been friends so long that I liked you as more then a friend. So I   
started to try and convince myself to like Kairi, you know, in the ways a guy should like a   
girl... yet..." he trailed off, smiling at Riku.  
Riku smiled back, "I felt the same way... I didn't know how to show my feelings, but   
back there, by the Paopu tree, I just couldn't stand it, I had to taste you, I had to make you   
mine."  
Sora crawled closer, looking into his luminous eyes, "Riku..." he whispered, gently   
laying a kiss across his lips, "I'm really sorry that I knocked you off the platform..."  
Riku laughed and gave him a quick kiss before rolling the boy into his lap, "I know, I did   
come on a little fast" he laughed, "but I'm happy that you didn't reject me"  
Sora closed his eyes and nodded, he could tell the brunette was worn out from all the   
activity.  
"I... do... think that I really love you Riku" he whispered sleepily, rubbing his soft hair   
on his pale chest.  
"Hmmmmmm..." Riku sighed, stroking the younger boys hair, " I love you to Sora..."  
Slowly they drifted to sleep, Riku against the cold rock wall, and Sora in his lap, though   
they were both chilled, the heat from the others body kept the other warm enough.  
  
~*~  
  
His eyes slowly opened, and at first he was startled, feeling the warmth press to his naked   
body as Sora stirred, his elbow jabbing into his stomach.  
"Sora, Sora" Riku whispered nudging him gently, "wake up"  
Sora's eyes slowly opened, and he rose sleepily, his eyes dull in the caves faint light.  
"Riku?" he questioned.  
"Yeah... come on, we have to figure away out of this"  
"Out of what?"  
Obviously he wasn't awake yet, smiling, he lifted a hand and pointed to Sora's naked   
body.  
"AHHHH!" he screamed, leaping at least a foot away, panting hard.  
Riku laughed, "that woke you up, ha ha..." he shivered, "Anyways, we have to get some   
clothes, were gonna land up really sick if we don't get them soon, it's bad enough we fell   
asleep in here."  
"Do you think it's mourning?"  
"I don't know really, come on, lets go see" he gestured, standing and beginning his way   
through the winding tunnel.  
Slowly the crept to the entrance, and Sora offered to venture out first. Riku waited   
patently till the brunette's head popped back into view, and nodded to him. Slowly, and   
very cautiously, they emerged from the undergrowth, hiding behind a cluster of palms   
while they scanned the beach.  
"Alright, why did we come out here with out a plan?" the fair boy questioned, peaking   
around the trees and scanning over the beach.  
"Oh... yeah..." Sora laughed, blushing faintly.  
He looked about the beach, noticing that it was only early morning and that no one   
seemed to be up yet. He began to scan the shoreline when something red caught his eye.  
"Sora!" he nudged the revealing boy, pointing down the beach, "Sora! Our clothing! It   
must have washed ashore last night!" he almost yelled with excitement, quickly darting to   
a closer bush to get a better look at it. Indeed, a cluster of clothing was strewn across the   
beach, under the bridge to the platform.  
Without thinking he quickly darted out of the shelter of the tall shady bushes, and down   
to the beach, immediately grabbing up a pair of shorts and pulling them on. Seconds later   
Sora was beside him pulling on the other pair, and they both collapsed   
relieved in the sand, laughing at the rush of adrenaline.  
Suddenly Sora leapt onto him, his already hardening member pressing to his own.  
The brunette was laughing, and Riku smiled as he began kissing and nipping at his neck   
playfully, the hot kisses trailed over his soft fair skin, and he wrapped his arms around the   
boy laughing as the tanned teen began to give him quick hot kisses, before stopping, his   
forehead resting against his own, looking him in the eyes and grinning.  
Riku looked into those wonderful endless tides of blue, and leaned up and kissed him   
softly.  
"What a rush that was" he laughed kissing him quickly again.  
Sora kept his forehead to Riku's, slowly lowering himself so that his hot chest pressed to   
his own, and Riku could feel his hardened erection being pressed to his partners as he did   
so.  
"Yeah, but you have forgotten, we still don't have an excuse for not coming home last   
night" the brunette bright to attention, his warm arms holding the fair boy to himself.  
Riku shrugged the best he could in that position, "We've stayed out all night before, we'll   
just say that we fell asleep somewhere and had meant to tell them we were sleeping out.  
He watched a smile creep onto Sora's face, and suddenly became aware of the lean hand   
wrapping his erection, squeezing gently.  
"Hey!" he protested through a soft moan that he didn't realize he had started.  
Sora just laughed and kissed him, "We found our shorts, but your not staying in yours   
long"  
The fair boy laughed, emitting another moan as the brunette began to scrap his nails over   
it, before he began to massage it, the pleasure was heaven.  
He felt the boys arm wrap around his back, and lift him slightly from the sand, as he felt   
the hot kisses that left spots that seemed to radiate across his chest. Sora was laughing and   
catching his moans with quick teasing kisses.  
"Sora..." he panted hugging the boy tightly, weaving his fingers through his matted hair.   
"what... if so... someone sees.... Ohhh!"  
"You don' like this my sweet" he replied with a slight laugh, kissing him again.  
Riku smiled, beginning shaking his head when his climax came, spilling over Sora's   
hand, and causing him to moan loudly into the still warm air before he fell limp in his   
loves arms.  
He was panting, his body racked with pleasure, Sora was hugging him tightly and rocking   
back and forth.  
Riku smiled, but it faded quickly as a voice shattered through the moment.  
"Sora! Riku?" it was Kairi, and it was close.  
In seconds Sora had dropped Riku, and was now laying casually in the sand beside him,   
looking to the sky, his damp shorts caked with sand.  
Seconds after Kairi came running from around the corner.  
Riku, with effort propped himself onto his elbows, giving her his normal smile, or as   
close to it as possible. His body was still weak, and his breathing heavy.  
"Hey Kairi" Sora said as casually as possible while she just looked nervously at them   
both.  
"Where were you guys! Everyone was so worried about you! We thought something   
awful might have happened, there were all this strange noises, and someone or some   
things were in the water last night. The adults didn't find them, but they're worried sick   
about you two!" she rambled on, panicky and frightened sounding, falling to her knees   
and looking to them with tearful eyes, "I though I had lost you guys again..."  
The two boys looked at each other, realizing the magnitude of their situation at hand,  
Riku looked desperately to Sora, his breaths were still short, his body was taking it's time   
to recover, and he would seem guilty if he were to speak.  
Sora gave a quick nod, and shuffled on his knees to Kairi, looking at her as she cried into   
her hands.  
"Oh Kairi" he started, "We'd never leave you again, you know that..."  
She looked teary eyed to him and listened.  
"We were just out talking up in the little cave near the tagging point at the end of the race   
course, we both landed up falling asleep, we basically only woke up a few minutes ago,   
and thought we'd enjoy the sunset before we went home. That's all..."  
Sora didn't sound all that convincing, but Kairi smiled and nodded, "well that's good to   
know, but you should get back, everyone is worried sick" she urged, getting to her feet,   
Sora following.  
Riku felt that his strength had returned enough and pulled himself to his feet, though he   
still felt a little weak.  
Sora lifted a hand and waved it at Kairi, "Well, we'll go tell them what happened"  
"Sora!" Kairi suddenly almost shrieked, "What's all over your hand!"  
"Uh" Sora stopped dead, and Riku's eyes widened seeing that his own white cum still   
remained across the back of Sora's hand.  
Sora looked quickly to him before screaming and running to the water washing it off   
hastily, "What the heck!" he said trying to sound disgusted, "must of put it down in   
something"  
Luckily Kairi believed him, giving a little laugh, "Just like you Sora"  
"Good job" he finally spoke, both of them looking at him as his voice was faint and   
weakened still to his surprise.  
Kairi raised an eyebrow but Sora just laughed, "Silly! You know you can't do other   
voices well! Don't bother!"  
He forced a smile, deciding that talking wasn't the best thing to do right now anyways.  
They began to walk back to their small boats used for getting from the village area of the   
island to the rest.  
They each jumped in their own boats, and began to paddle around in silence.  
He and Sora kept sending each other distraught looks, he was trying desperately to think   
on how to make the story more believable, but he didn't know.  
Suddenly Kairi stopped paddling, and she looked dead serious, watching them with an   
unreadable expression, "Last night..." she started as he stopped, Sora floating beside   
him, "if you two fell asleep in the tunnel... how come you didn't hear the screams..."  
They looked nervously at each other, but he spoke, feeling that his body was now fully   
recovered.  
"You know were both sleepers Kairi"  
She shook her head, "No that's not it..."  
"Then what?" Sora inquired shooting another nervous glance his way.  
"When I said that there were things in the water, that were weird, and making loud   
noises, normally you both would immediately be asking if we found anything, or where   
to look for it... instead... you guys said nothing..."  
They were silent, it's true, they had brushed the fact that something might be on the   
island off, even knowing that if anything was on the island, they would be the ones that   
would have to seek it out.  
"Kairi... what are you saying?" Riku asked his palms clenched.  
"I know it was you..."  
They were silent, both not wanting to talk and risk actually giving it way.  
"I know it was you out there last night... the two of you... you were the ones   
screaming... screaming each others names..."  
Riku looked down, noticing Sora was doing the same, both nervous and scared, terrified   
was actually more the word.  
"I went out early this morning, and I found your clothing on the beach, at first I was   
scared, scared something awful had happened, I started to head home to tell our parents,   
when I heard more grunting like from the night before. When I got back... you were   
lying in the sand... as normal and carefree looking as always... except..."  
He swallowed, they were so screwed.  
"You were each wearing the others shorts, you didn't care to take you shirts, and it was   
all over Sora's hand..."  
He looked down noticing for the first time that he was wearing Sora's red shorts, and   
now noting that Sora was wearing his green ones.  
"Kairi!" Sora yelled, his carefree attitude hardened, "Kairi! You have it all wrong!"  
"Sora... I know I don't"  
"Oh come one Kairi" Riku forced a laugh, "it's all just one big coincidence"  
"I know it's not..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Okies, I hoped you liked the second chapter! Oh! What will happen now! The suspense   
of it all! I hope that was good enough... was it? You tell me what you think if you would   
be so kind to review. I thought I would add the equation of the fact that if their   
relationship got to their parents, that they may have conflict, and every good story needs   
conflict right?   
  
Stay tuned for Chapter Three: Kairi Means Separation 


	3. Kairi Means Seperation

Chapter 3 Kairi Means Separation   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Authors Note: Yeah, I think this 'll be a sappy one. but some good   
action is thrown in so that makes it all worthwhile ^ ^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Riku licked his lips, his mouth was dry, he couldn't move, couldn't speak. The same thing   
must've happened to Sora, for he floated silently in his tiny boat. Kairi stared unblinking   
at the to, her face hard and angered, yet pain showed in her eyes, he supposed that   
realizing the two boys you loved were in love with each other. She slowly reached for her   
paddle, and he watched her hands grasp tightly to the handle, as she rested it in the water   
and silently paddled past them. He still didn't move, but suddenly felt alone, and all he   
wanted was to hold Sora in his arms, though that didn't seem like an option at the   
moment. Slowly, he bound his fists, and turned sharply, Kairi had stopped, and was   
floating a few feet closer to the resident island.   
"Your not going to tell anyone are you" he said firmly, noticing Sora look up to him, his   
face determined, but his eyes showed fear. She didn't answer. "Your not going to tell our   
parents are you Kairi!" he yelled, he could feel the anger welling up from deep within his   
heart, rage, he wasn't going to lose anyone or anything he loved ever again.   
"Your just young and confused. your exploring you sexuality. your just confused" she   
replied paddling forward.  
Riku snarled, leaping from his boat and swimming around the front of her boat, blocking   
her path. "Kairi! You are my friend! But I can't let you tell anyone!"  
"What else should I do! Let your hormones run ramped while you do unforgivable things   
with another confused youth!"   
"Kairi! Were not confused! And what we do with our lives and our bodies is our choice!   
I'm sorry that you don't want to accept what we feel for each other, and sorry that you   
don't want to believe it's love! But Kairi! You can't tell anyone!"   
"What choice do I have Riku! Your parents are already suspecting something of you two!   
There gonna find out one way or another!" She paused. "I'm sorry Riku. but I just don't   
believe it. now please let me go."   
"Kairi! Please! Your our best friend! But if you do this. you do realize that will change.   
We wouldn't be able to forgive for saying!" Sora suddenly shouted, paddling up beside   
her.   
Riku looked back for his boat, but it had already drifted out into the deeper waters, to far   
to swim out and catch. Sora gave him his hand, and helped him into his boat, there,   
dripping, he sat silent, looking at Kairi with a far more menacing look then anyone had   
ever seen. "Listen Kairi, do this as a favour to us, I'm sorry that we let your hopes down!   
But things happen! You might have a chance with Tidus or Wakka! But forget about your   
fantasies!" Riku was furious, his eyes burning with anger and hatred, he felt as if his heart   
would drown in the darkness as it had once before.  
"I don't care what I used to think of you guys! Or my feelings! But if you go on like you   
are! Your going to land up hurting each other deeper then you or I can imagine! I care   
about your feelings! And I'm going to stop this before it gets out of hand and you really   
get hurt!"   
"Are feelings! Our feelings! If you care so much about or feelings then you'll keep quiet!   
You're the one that'll hurt us Kairi!"   
"I've made my decision, I'm sorry Sora, Riku." She said suddenly quite quiet and hastily   
began paddling towards the island. Riku was about to go after her when Sora grasped him   
about the waist, placing his head to his shoulder. "Sora." he whispered, the boy hugging   
him tightly. "No one will keep us apart forever. so lets make a promise." he whispered in   
his ear, his sandy hair clinging to his damp chest, "No matter how guarded they keep us,   
or further apart they take us, we will always find our way to the Paopu tree. when the   
moon baths the world in all it's light, and every star in the sky can be seen. that's where   
I'll wait, I promise"   
"And that's where I will go to find you. I promise" They sat silently, Kairi had reached   
the shore and left her boat, he could already imagine his parents reaction as she told them.   
they would be the first to know. then Sora's parents. Riku clenched his fists, and turning   
himself in the boys arms so that he could look deeply into his eyes, it might be the last   
chance he had for a while. Though he acted fearless, and confident in everything he has   
done or did, he had one fear, and now. for a second time, was feeling the ache of losing   
someone he loved again.   
He suddenly hugged Sora to him, his wet chest sliding up against the boys dry one, and   
he held him tightly, he could feel Sora's arms tighten more around him, and the didn't   
move, just held each other. Riku ran his fingers through Sora's hair, pressing him still   
closer, "If there going to separate is. they'll have to tear us apart." He felt Sora nod, and   
continued to hold him, the time seemed so short, they could hear the shouts of their   
parents from the shore, but they didn't move. Sora raised his head slightly, his grasp   
tightening, "there coming in their boats." he whispered. Riku shook his head, "they'll   
never keep us apart right? They'll take us away but we'll always find our way to each   
other again. it's a promise right Sora" he whispered desperately, the ache in his heart   
causing his chest to hurt, and he held Sora so tight, he was sure no one could tear him   
away.  
"Promise." Sora whispered faintly.   
"Sora!" it was his father, "Sora! I don't know what's going on but your going home now!"   
"Come one Riku! Cause if you don't I'll make you!" his own father yelled at him as the   
larger boat floated to their side.   
"Never forget" he whispered urgently as he kissed the brunettes tanned cheek, as his   
fathers arms grabbed him about the waist. But he would never let go, he wasn't going to   
lose him again. It was so unlike him. to feel so much pain. but after all he had done to   
Sora, he couldn't allow anyone to cause him anymore pain or suffering. Suddenly he felt   
a breach in his grasp, and Sora's father grabbed Sora about the waist, and literally tore   
him away.   
"I promise you Riku!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The words still echoed in his mind, and he could still feel the warmth in his arms leaving   
him as he was torn away. It hadn't gone over to well at home, what could he do, let alone   
say, firstly he was grounded, and boy was he grounded. He wasn't aloud to leave the yard   
for a month, let alone see anyone besides Kairi, which he had absolutely no desire at all   
to talk to let alone even look at. By the sounds of it Sora had gotten a similar punishment,   
and was basically confined to his room, as he was. He had over heard a conversation with   
Sora's mom and his when she was over for drinks with his parents. Both of their parents   
were outraged, and had told him a million times that they were just confused about their   
sexuality, and that some boys and girls decide to explore their sexuality in an uncouth   
manner around their age. He sighed. his parents would never trust him again, it would be   
nice, if the worlds hadn't been disconnected, then they could escape forever, and no one   
would ever figure out where to find them, they knew the worlds all to well. Maybe they   
could stay in Traverse Town. Hmmm live like refugee's but at least they would be   
together.   
He clenched his teeth and fists, punching his wall with all his might, making a hole right   
through the inner portion. He snarled, the pain was absent even though his knuckles were   
bloodied and bleeding, he stood, looking out his second story window into the dieing   
night. The moon was already out, full and bright even in the fading light. He turned away,   
not wanting to even look at the outside world, how long had it been.2. almost three weeks   
since last he held the gentle brunette. Maybe he should forget about it. maybe he really   
was confused with it all, or maybe he was just worried that's what Sora had already   
decided.   
He shook his head, no, Sora promised him, promised him he'd be waiting. His eyes   
widened, and he spun sharply, looking into the now darkened night, the moons full light   
radiated off the waters in a beautiful array of unearthly light, and all the island seemed at   
peace.   
"No matter how guarded they keep us, or further apart they take us, we will always find   
our way to the Paopu tree. when the moon baths the world in all it's light, and every star   
in the sky can be seen. that's where I'll wait, I promise" he recited, noticing the world was   
in all it's glory.   
"Tonight is the night." he whispered. opening his window and looking over the quiet   
beach. "And I will keep my promise" Silently he stepped out onto the ledge of his   
window, looking down at the ground two stories below. There was no vines to climb   
down, his parents had stripped away every means of escape from his room or the house.   
but the never would expect that he would jump. He took in a deep relaxing breath, before   
leaping far off the wall, landing with a light thud in the sand, rolling forward, a sharp, but   
subsiding pain jolting through him. Determined, he pulled himself to his feet, faltering   
slightly, as he began jogging hastily across the sandy shoreline. As he rounded the corner   
of shady palms, he noticed, like he had assumed, that his boat was missing, though, they   
probably hadn't even wanted to bother going to look for it in the first place.   
The second island wasn't all that far, and swimming was no problem. He pulled off his   
shorts and t- shirt, hiding them beneath a thick cluster of smaller palms, and dove into the   
warm waters. He kicked hard, keeping a stead pace, and making sure not to be taken with   
the current. His boxers were loosening about his waist, and he fought to keep them tied   
tight.  
What if he hadn't noticed, he thought to himself, what if he hadn't looked out the window   
and seen the world in all it's glory. Or even. He stopped, treading water as he looked at   
the second island just ahead. What if he had seen the moon, what if he had noticed. and   
what if he hadn't wanted to meet him, what if he had forgotten about them. He sighed. he   
thought to much, but if he was right.   
Riku shook himself, no, he would never know if he didn't check. He swam on, though his   
former determinedness had left him, he needed to know. He reached the dock finally, and   
swam around, pulling himself up onto the sandy shore. Wheezing with the effort, but still,   
he pulled himself up, looking to the platform, looking for the silhouette of the figure who   
had promised him he would wait.   
The platform was empty, cold, and shallow, the swayed tree blowing in the faint wind,   
it's silhouette outlined by the moons pure haze… but no other forms caressed the barren   
island.   
He collapsed to the sand, panting heavily, he clenched his teeth, fighting back the tears   
and the pain in his heart.   
He tightened his fists, his lip curling. He stumbled along the beach, his legs aching and   
sore. "SORA!" He screamed, as he continued on, nearing the platform, "Sora!!!"  
He paused, the night was still, and nothing stirred. Not giving up though he urged himself   
forward, "Sora!" he cried once more, tripping and fallen hard against the sandy beach.  
"Sora…" he whispered, rolling onto his back, gazing upon the perfect moon so glorious   
in the sky above. Perhaps… he just hadn't got there yet, or perhaps he had tried to sneak   
out and got caught…. Or…  
He rolled onto his side, pulling his knee's to his chest, his hair was caked with sand, as   
well his boxers. He could feel the burning sting of tears as they began to form in his   
marine eyes, and he fought desperately to hold them back, to fight the pain in his heart.  
He closed his eyes, shivering a little as a breeze caressed dampened body.  
"Sora…"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sophie: There yah guys go ^ ^ I finally got my act together and finished the 3rd part…   
although it is kinda short… and lacking in the action department, but… hey I'm working   
on it okies? Lol. Oh! And since I've been asked this a few times, if you would like to post   
this story or any of my other stories on your website, you have my permission as long as   
you email me the link and reference me. Okies? Sank You! Okies Well, I will start   
working on the next part then, okies Ja! Oh… and gomen about the format… dun whine   
to me about it, cause it's as good as it will get… 


	4. Beach Time Lovin'

Chapter 4  
Beach Time Lovin'  
  
Riku bit his lip, leaning his back against the cool stone in the secret spot, the   
retched and miserably carved picture or Sora and Kairi sharing a paopu fruit made him   
sick to his stomach. He had dragged himself up after what seemed like hours of waiting,   
pulling himself to the stone cave, where he collapsed against the wall. He had hoped that   
Sora had already waited for him, and had decided to look for him there… but he had only   
been rewarded with the glaring picture on the wall that seemed to be glowing in the light   
that filtered through the crakes in the rock above.  
His leg hurt a great deal, but driven he pulled himself towards the crude carving,   
picking up a rock and beginning to slash violently at it.   
"I hate you!" he screamed knocking off chips of the rock, destroying the picture   
Sora had drawn of Kairi. "You did this! This is all your fault! I was happy for the first   
time since you came to this island! Truly happy!"  
The rock fell to the ground with a hollow thud, and he fell onto his hands, tears   
streaming from his eyes.  
"I bet… I bet your responsible…" he cried pounding his fist on the hard dirt floor,   
"you did this… you started this… and I bet you took him from me…" he collapsed, he   
had never cried like this. The last time he remembered crying was when he was young   
and Sora had fallen out of the tree house. He had been so scared for him, he didn't quite   
realize why he had cried then, he was always the tough one, never showing his pain to   
others. It had always been like that. Although he could never bare to see Sora cry, it was   
always the most painful thing for him. Although he had done it later when Sora was   
better, more tears of happiness then pain.  
Riku stopped, the anger withdrawing into his heart, feeding the darkness that he   
knew still lingered. He pulled himself up, suddenly he just stopped caring, all the hatred   
dissipating, his mind blank, and his heart closed.  
He walked from the cave, suddenly feeling guilt for the now destroyed carving,   
but he was just so confused. Nothing would settle his heart… only he could… if only he   
could hear his voice… if only to hear him say his name, call out to him…  
"RIKU!!"  
He started walking back across the beach, supposed he had been foolish to believe   
he would find love in a relationship with Sora… maybe Kairi was right after all.  
"Riku!! Riku!!!"  
He stopped, spinning on heel… "Sora…?" he whispered looking around   
frantically, "Sora!"  
"Riku!!" his voice came loud and clear in the still night, and a figure formed on   
the platform, coming into focus as it raced his way, "Riku!"  
The boys voice broke, he came, he had come! Riku started running back along the   
beach, "Sora!" he screamed through new tears of hope and happiness, running to the   
bottom of the shack, his arms stretched out above him.  
Sora jumped to the roof of the wood structure, leaping from it into Riku's waiting   
arms.  
The force of the other teen knocked him backwards, landing hard against the   
sand, Sora's weight pressing him down.  
"Oh my god Riku!" Sora cried, and he felt the boys hot lips press to his own.  
"Sora…" Riku cried taking a quick breath before driving his tongue deep into the   
other boys, tasting him, the taste he had missed and craved so much.   
They began to kiss each other ravishingly, nipping and sucking at each others lips   
and neck with a driving passion. Sora driving, licking up his neck, and planting many hot   
kisses as he held Riku to him.  
Finally they paused, breathing deeply, Sora still holding the pale boys head,   
looking down on him. Riku could feel himself beginning to become lost in the blue pools,   
so filled passion, worry, and love.  
"Riku! I thought that you had forgotten! I thought that you didn't care!" Sora   
panted kissing him again.  
Riku held back the tears, watching his loves own eyes fill, falling from his tanned   
cheeks against his own. He felt the guilt inside him grow, asking himself why he had ever   
doubted or thought that this beautiful boy would betray him… but all that really matter   
now… was that they were here, together.  
"Sora…" he whispered, cupping the boys lean face, wiping away the tears with   
his thumb, "I doubted you to… I waited for hours… I even went as far as to destroy the   
picture in the secret place of you and Kairi sharing the fruit… but I'm so happy you're   
here"  
He felt Sora collapse against him, his soft auburn hair brushing his cheek. He   
inhaled deeply, taking in the musty odor he loved to indulge in.  
"Oh Riku! I thought the same thing! I really thought that you had used me for   
awhile, and that I was confused" he almost sobbed, "I thought that Kairi had gotten her   
way, and that she was going to take you from me… I love you Riku!!! Please! Don't   
leave me! I'm sorry I was late! I'm sorry I let you down! Please! Just don't leave me!"  
He had never seen Sora like this, all this life he had known this boy, strong,   
determined, driving and passionate… But now he saw the other side… the dark lost   
scared child hidden beneath it all… kind of like himself.  
Riku brought his arms around the brunettes back, squeezing him tightly, "I love   
you, and I will never leave you…" he whispered, holding the boy to himself for several   
minutes. He felt passion burning within him, the need to express his love to the neglected   
youth he loved and missed so much… He could feel Sora's arousal pressing to his leg as   
it slowly hardened, also noting his own was doing the same.  
Sora pulled away, looking down on him, his eyes puffy but the tears gone, and he   
leaned in a gently kissed his pale lips.  
They drew apart again and starred distantly into each others eyes, the windows to   
the soul. Both looking deep within, only to find the equal love for each other within each.   
Riku steadied his breathing, looking over Sora's lean fit figure in the moonlight.   
He to had swam, and was wearing but only his boxers.  
Sora suddenly sat up, pulling away. Riku got up, extending a hand to him in   
protest, but Sora simply laced his fingers, leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips   
once more.  
"Riku…" he whispered, a lustful raspy ness in his voice, "Let me love you…" he   
sighed seductively suddenly pressing the pale boy back down on the sands, "let me take   
you…"  
Riku felt the driving need within himself to dominate, to be in control, but as the   
brunettes soft hands began to trail down his chest, lacing circles on his stomach. He felt   
his body relax, letting the other take control.  
He felt the gentle touches, burning as Sora trailed his hands over his cool chest.   
His whole body seemed to blaze, just at the simple erotic touches. The boys fingers   
trailed, tickling his stomach as the circled around his belly button. Sora leaning forward,   
looking to him with nothing but lust.   
"Sora…" he moaned in ecstasy, arching his hips against the younger teen,   
begging him for more.  
Sora pressed his lips to his gently, and he grabbed him, holding from breaking   
away. But Sora wrenched himself away, shaking his head, "In due time…" he almost   
moaned, beginning to suckle gently at his collar bone.  
Riku moaned softly at the new type of contact, rolling his head back, letting Sora   
have full access to his neck.  
"Sora… mmmmm" he moaned feeling the boys warm tongue drag slowly up his   
neck, sucking, twirling his tongue in spots, making his head spin with pleasure. His   
errection was hard, and pressing irritably to the fabric that held him. In a useless attempt   
to relieve himself, he brought one knee up, trying to rub himself, but instead finding the   
others hard member pressing to him.   
The sensation's that Sora was sending through his body was astounding, shaking   
his body with almost near violent jolts of pleasure, tearing him up slowly. His knee began   
to rub Sora causing the brunette to let a moan escape through his hot lips, now running   
down the pale teens chest, stopping to twirl his tongue on the teens color bone.  
Riku smiled both with lust and satisfaction, continuing to rub his knee to his   
partners member, causing the brunette to shudder against him.  
"Ahhh…..ah…ah…So….Sor…aaa….Oh God!" he groaned as Sora's hands   
suddenly wrapped about his errection, squeezing slowly, and dragging his nails   
painstakingly slow over his shaft.  
"Hmmm… " Sora moaned, Riku feeling the boys lips press to his once more, the   
youths tongue penetrating his mouth, toiling playfully with his own. Pulling away with a   
soft suckle, saliva connecting their tongues for the second before Sora took him again.   
The hand around his errection began to pump slowly, twirling a finger about the tip,   
wiping the precum away.  
Riku began to pant in shortened gasps, almost as fast as the pumping had become,   
his knee and hips grinding against the boys own member causing Sora once more to falter   
in his assault.  
Suddenly the hand left him, and the warmth above drew away, replaced by a cool   
sharp breeze, making the silver haired youths eyes snap open, looking up desperately to   
the grinning boy as slowly pressed his leg back against the white sands, pulling his   
boxers from about his pale legs.  
"Hmm hmm hmm" Riku gave a weak laugh, bringing a hand to stroke Sora's   
cheek.  
Sora smiled at him, pulling off his own restraining clothing, bending back down   
and licking up Riku's neck, connecting at his lips where the kissed long deep and   
passionately. Riku's hips thrusting upwards to grind the others.  
Riku moaned softly at the sheer pleasure that racked his body from the friction of   
his own errection against the brunettes. He raised his limp arms for the first time,   
wrapping them about the brunette's lean waist, hugging him closer. Trailing one hand   
slowly up and down the boys back, he then let the other one find it's way to the boys   
entrance, rubbing it slowly.  
"Riiii….kuuu…. ohh…hmmmm…" Sora allowed to escape his lips, throwing   
back his head.  
Riku slowly pressed in a finger, allowing the warmth and tightness around it   
loosen before slipping in a second, pulling them in and out slowly.  
Sora almost screamed, his hips thrusting down, rubbing against the pale teens.  
"Oh!!! Sora!" he gasped trying to work his fingers while melting into the ecstasy   
that was being drive upon him.  
He gasped sharply, as did Sora, finally abandoning his own assault, his fingers   
sliding back out, and his hands holding the other teens hips to his own.  
The two began to buck, grinding against the other, the sensation was amazing, his   
body felt like it was on fire… like he was melting. His whole world swam, and was hazy,   
and all he could see… hear… feel… was Sora… his body pressing against him, his   
errection grinding his own. It was all so unbearably perfect and beautiful in essence, this   
amazingly gorgeous youth, his own, always, forever, his own…   
"So…So…So…ra… ack" he panted, inhaling sharply, his hips trusting hard to the   
others as his climax peaked, "Ahhhhhhhhh……" he screamed, weakened, spilling onto   
the brunette and himself.  
"Ah…ah…ahhhhhhh..oh GOOOOOOOOOD!!!" Sora screamed pressing him to   
the sands, the younger teens own seed mixing with his own, spilling against there tightly   
wound bodies.  
Riku felt the boy collapse, heaving against his own pleasure racked frame.   
Sora kissed him, licking his lips as he did so, "My god… Riku… I missed you so   
much…"  
Riku panted heavily, rolling the boy off him, and lacing their legs together,   
keeping their spent members in contact. The feeling was amazing. He brought a hand   
down between his legs, picking up some of their combined seed on his fingers, bringing it   
to Sora's lips, where the brunette opened his mouth, allowing Riku to slip his fingers in.   
The warmth and wetness around them was near heaven in his weakened state as Sora   
suckled gently at them.   
"I love you Sora…" he whispered smiling, pulling his fingers from the boys   
mouth.  
Sora smiled back at him, leaning in and kissing the tip of his nose, "I love you to   
Riku…"  
"Hmmm… although… I still feel bad for doubting you… I suppose being away   
from you gave me to much time to think…" he sighed twirling a finger in the boys   
brunette bangs.  
"Same…" Sora laughed, "though now… I don't doubt you… not in the least…"  
Riku inhaled deeply, "Sorry I ruined your picture… though I think Kairi will be   
more angry… although… I'm still pretty angry with her…."  
"Don't worry Riku… we'll make a new one… with the two of us this time…"  
"And the only difference is, we did share the paopu… that's what brought us   
together tonight, that's what kept our hopes from fading."  
"Yeah…" Sora sighed, closing his eyes and snuggling in under Riku's neck, "By   
the way… did Kairi ever come and visit you?"  
Riku shook his head breathing in the youths scent, "No… I think I scared her back   
when we got separated… plus I probably would've thrown her from my window if she   
had"  
Sora gave a soft laugh snuggling closer, "She came to see me… tried to convince   
me that you were still getting over being on the dark side…" he laughed a little harder,   
"she even tried to convince me that you were using me cause you were jealous of the   
friendship we had… I mean… for a second she got me thinking… but somewhere deep   
down I knew she wasn't right…"  
Riku laughed hugging the boy and rocking a little, "She really said that? Oh come   
on, give me a break, the only relationship we have with her is or should I say was   
friendship, what she had with us was more of a made up fantasy then anything"  
"Yeah… I know she hurt us… I mean… she tried to break this up… but she's   
been our friend for so long… if she hadn't shown up, we would never have gotten to see   
the worlds… never have left this island…" Sora sighed onto his chest.  
"Yeah… and never would have discovered really how much I really love you…   
although… it'll be hard to forgive her… I think I only can if she accepts us… and keeps   
quiet."  
"Hmmmm…" Sora moaned snuggling him, "I wish… I just wish that they would   
all understand… everyone else would have… well… maybe not Goofy and Donald… but   
Leon… Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith… all of them would accept us, all of them would let us   
be… I just wish that everyone here would."  
"Why are they so damn homophobic, it's annoying…" he replied giving Sora a   
little squeeze.  
He felt Sora's arms squeeze him tightly back, snuggling still closer, "I just wish   
they would let us stay together… let us be… they just can't accept our feelings for each   
other."  
"Yeah… my damn parents, I know they think there doing the right thing, but   
damn it, keeping me confined to the house for the month wont do me any good. I mean,   
U used to be able to jump easily down from the tops of the palms, now just jumping out   
my window hurts."  
"You jumped out your window?" Sora asked worrisomely pulling away to look at   
him, "you alright ?"  
"Yeah… just hurt my leg a little… I mean… I haven't really done anything for   
weeks."  
"Long as your alright I'm happy" Sora sighed, snuggling close once more, "My   
parents did the same thing to me, although, I couldn't get out here sooner cause my dad   
decided to give me another big rant about sex. As soon as he finished and left though, I   
stuffed some pillows under my sheets and went here to find you… I'm just happy you   
waited…"  
"Yeah… I was almost gonna give up completely, until I heard you calling me…   
although… I'm hoping that we don't get found out, I mean… if they discover one of us is   
missing, they will check for the other."  
"Yeah, parents can be such nags… I just want to lay here forever…"  
"That was a great go tonight… " he laughed kissing the boys forehead as he rolled   
him back, "Maybe one day though we'll get to do it in a actual bed instead of the sand or   
water huh?"  
Sora laughed, knocking him on the head, "Well, it's almost mourning, we better   
get back before the notice were gone… although… I don't think I can last another three   
weeks without you…"  
Riku sat up reaching out and picking up his and Sora's discarded boxers and   
handing them to the boy. " I don't think I would last that long either…" he smiled   
devilishly pulling the sand caked garment on and bring himself to his feet. "We need to   
figure out somewhere closer to meet… somewhere we could get together ever other night   
or so…"  
"Yeah… suppose we couldn't do it every night" the brunette said sarcastically   
with a laugh pulling on his pants and getting up to walk next to Riku, "we do need to get   
some sleep ever so often"  
Riku laughed, as they approached the waters edge, "nothing will keep us apart,   
not our parents… not Kairi… hmmm wait! I know!"  
"What?"  
"The old fort we made when we were kids and couldn't go to the this island to   
play. It's still up right? We can go there! Every other night and meet!"  
Sora grinned broadly wrapping his arms about Riku's neck, "That would be   
perfect" he smiled kissing him.  
"Good… now we wont have to worry about looking for the perfect night, but we   
didn't exactly have time to think out where to meet and when last time."  
"Yeah…" Sora nodded, letting his arms slide away, leaving on resting on his   
shoulder.  
Riku wrapped an arm about the youths waist, holding him to his side as Sora   
leaned on his shoulder.  
"Can you swim alright?" Sora asked looking to him.  
"Yeah, no problem"  
"Okay, well lets head back before our parents find out and ground us for the rest   
of our lives.  
"Right" Riku nodded, and they dove into the waters, beginning to swim the long   
way back to the resident island.  
  
~*~  
  
Ten minutes later, he pulled himself panting from the water, Sora helping him on   
his now extremely tender leg.  
"You really messed that leg of yours up, how you going to get out ever night, let   
alone get back into your room." Sora asked helping Riku steady himself.  
"Damn… I didn't even think about getting back in…"  
"Don't you always have a ladder around back? I could put it to your window and   
you could climb in, and then I will put it back around back." Sora offered with a smile.  
"Go to love the way you think" Riku laughed scuffing up Sora's wet hair, "but   
how will you get back in your room?"  
"Me? I still have vines to my window, my parents didn't think I would sneak out   
if you couldn't I suppose."  
Again, Riku held Sora to his side, and they began limping over the beach, to the   
side of his house. Sora kissed him quickly on the cheek, running around the back and   
heaving the ladder to his window.  
"There" he grinned  
Riku turned to his lover, bringing him in for a passionate embrace, "So I will see   
you in a night then?"  
"Yeah…" Sora whispered kissing him again, "I will come here at 11 and put the   
ladder to your window, alright?"  
"Sounds good to me"  
"Alright, then see you then…"  
Riku pulled the boy in one more time, their arms lacing around each other as they   
engaged in a passionate kiss… "Goodnight…" he finally whispered pulling away, and   
climbing the ladder to his room. The kiss still burning on his lips.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lee: Swoon! There you go guys ^ ^ More Yaoi lovin! And more to cum! Originally I   
meant to end this story here, and just finish it off. But I just have to continue to make it   
the best it can be. So please R & R, they are the things that actually made me get my act   
together and start writing again. I wouldn't have gotten this far with out the tremendous   
amount of positive feedback. You guys are awesome!!! Sank You! Okies, keep a look out   
for the next chapter:  
  
Chapter 5  
Night Time Thrills 


	5. Night Time Thrills

Chapter 5  
Night Time Thrills  
  
~*~*~  
Author Note: GOMENASAI! I JUST REALIZED!!! I'm sorry! I just realized that I had it   
set so that anonymous readers couldn't review! I'm sooooooooooo sorry! I love all your   
comments! It's fixed now, so please, if you feel you would like to comment, please do.   
Please forgive me! I will try to make it up in content of the following chapters if I dun   
come across serious writers block. Okies, Gomen! Till the chapters end… ^ ^  
~*~*~  
  
He woke, a slight shiver trailing up his lean form, his hips hurt from the night of   
erotic pleasure, but he only smiled, recalling the fabulous sensation of it all. For the first   
time all month, he hopped out of bed, faltering slightly remembering his injured leg, and   
pulled some clean clothing from his drawers. He dressed, and trotted down for breakfast   
with an up beat attitude. Even going as far as to smile and say hello to his mother whom   
he had been avoiding all month.  
"Uh… mourning Riku…" she returned confused, setting his breakfast on the   
table, "you… seem to be feeling better this mourning…"  
Riku's smile faded a little, the tone of his mothers voice reminding himself of   
how suspicious he appeared, happy suddenly for the first time all month.  
"I don't know…" he said in an easy tone, "I just though that maybe I should stop   
moping around"  
His mother sat her own breakfast down, taking a seat across from him, "Well I'm   
glad dear… although… I haven't really discussed anything with you… and I would really   
like to talk with you this mourning…"  
He tensed a little, but let his body relax, taking in a deep breath, "sure…" he   
sighed, his mood far from gloomy, yet the possibility of having it ruined was pressing   
upon him.  
"Well… I know that we have been pretty hard on you this past little while… and I   
know that you are a growing and responsible young man…" his mother began, pushing   
her plate to the side as she spoke, her soft violet eyes narrowed in sympathy, and her   
white satin hair falling messily about her shoulders.  
"Do you think it was worth it…" he interrupted, making her sit up, watching him   
with concern, "do you think that I will change… have changed… or do you think that I   
have been mended… that I will not disgrace you and dad." He continued, his voice   
hardening, a strong need to protect his love welling up within.  
"Riku…" she sighed, resting her head in her hands, her pale almost icy skin bright   
in the suns early light, "I really don't know what I expected to come out of it all… I   
didn't know what to think of the whole situation when it arose so suddenly."  
"Can't you just accept me… for who I am, for who I've become…" he went on,   
disregarding the fact that his words may lead to stricter punishment.   
"Riku… I love you, and I will always love you… It's hard to accept what I've   
learned though. I've known Sora for so long, you two have been friends your whole lives,   
growing up before my eyes. Riku, I noticed when Kairi came, how it pained you, how   
you changed… I watched Sora start to fall in love with her, and her with him. Somewhere   
deep inside I knew how you felt, but I wasn't willing to accept it. I didn't think Sora   
would feel the same way…"  
Riku blinked in disbelief, what was she saying, was she saying that she   
understood him, was she saying that she had noticed his infatuation with Sora, and his   
jealousy of Kairi.  
He looked up to his mother, tears were slowly forming in her eyes, rolling of her   
pale cheeks as she watched him quietly, "I didn't want to see you get hurt Riku… I didn't   
want for you to have to suffer when and if Sora had only tried to be a good friend and   
accepted you for a night… I wanted to save you from heart ache…"  
His mother was so perfect and understanding, beautiful in every aspect. Her long   
soft slightly violet tinged hair, pale cheeks and unnatural gorgeous violet eyes. Indeed he   
had inherited much of her beauty, while taking on his fathers masculine form.  
"Why did you do this…. Why…" he wasn't sure what more he could say…   
though suddenly, he knew, and once more he felt the anger searing inside, "Dad… it was   
him… he's the one that doesn't accept me… he's the one that now hides me from the   
world so that he is not shamed…" his voice came, cold and derived of emotion.  
His mother leaned forward a little, watching him, her eyes smiling yet still tainted   
with soft flowing tears. "Your father is a good man, and he only wants what he thinks is   
best for you… but if your love if pure… then I'm sure that one day… he will accept you   
once more…"  
Riku stood, pushing his breakfast away, "Where is he now…"  
"He's out in the back, fishing for lunch along the shoreline near the docks"  
"I'm going to see him"  
"Your punishment is not up"  
"I don't care… I need to talk to him"  
He's mother nodded, "yes… you may go, for I can't bare to see you unhappy"  
"Thank you" he actually smiled at her, his heart lifted once more to see a smile on   
her delicate face for the first time since the incident.  
He walked from the house, the mourning air fragrant and welcoming. It felt   
wonderful to go outside in the daylight, and walk with freedom along the shore. He found   
his dad on the docks, a fishing line left out, tied to a post while he lay back and enjoyed   
the heat of the warm sun.  
His father was a lean but built man, strong both physically and mentally, making   
him a hard man to confront with confidence. His hair was almost bleach blonde, and his   
eyes as green as his own. He didn't notice Riku as he walked up, standing silently next to   
the low dock on which he reclined.  
"Dad…" he spoke, his words quiet yet powerful.  
His fathers eyes opened, and he sat up with a jolt, turning to him, an annoyed yet   
confused look upon his face.  
"Riku, why are you out here, you still have one more week before your   
punishment is lifted" he said sternly, swinging his knees over the docks edge and looking   
down upon him.  
"Mom said I could come and talk with you…" he said, shifting uneasily under his   
fathers watching eyes.  
"About what?"  
So naïve was this man that bound him, "I love Sora" he stated, plan and simple,   
nothing else would get through to the man.  
His father was silent for a moment, "No… your just naïve, ignoring Sora's love   
for Kairi and her returning affections" he said sternly, "your just confused with yourself   
because your crush and best friend have fallen in love"  
Riku felt his blood boil, his father really didn't want to accept anything… then an   
idea came, "Dad…" he stated rather blankly, "have you heard about the legend of the   
Paopu fruit?"  
His fathers eyes narrowed, and it sent shivers up his spine, "yes, the one about   
how it binds the destiny of those who share it"  
"Is it true…" He found himself inquiring, taking a step back.  
"It's very true, the fruit holds a very mythical essence." His fathers glare bore   
him.  
"Would you share it with someone you didn't love?" he asked, taking another step   
back, shaking as he pressured his injured leg.  
"Sharing a Paopu fruit is only meant to be done by man and wife on there   
wedding day, binding them forever through eternity, to share with someone that you do   
not love would be a disgrace to all whom follow the tradition" his fathers was becoming   
tense, uptight, inching closer to the docks edge. The line behind him went taught, yet he   
ignored it, watching him steadily.  
This was the first time Riku had heard the full story of the fruit, and now certainly   
he was happy to have shared one with Sora. Though they were not married, now they   
shared a special bond which would last a lifetime and more. Together they would stay.  
"Why do you ask such a thing when you are so young and confused" his father   
pushed, still sliding closer off the dock.  
Riku took a few steps back, almost as if he was preparing himself, preparing to   
bolt across the sands and away, far away, away from this world and all it's trifles. His   
father watched him keenly, patiently awaiting a response.  
"I offered the Paopu to Sora that night… and we both knew of it's meaning, that   
night we shared the Paopu, and now, our destiny's are forever linked."  
He watched his father, tense as he finished, the man had froze, his jaw dropping a   
little as he starred unblinking at him.  
"Would you not share the fruit, only with the one you loved, and wanted to spend   
your life with" Riku said, now far enough back that he could bolt easily, yet he stood his   
ground.  
His father was silent for many moments, before finally he slid himself from the   
dock and stood, watching him, his piercing green eyes burrowing into him, into his heart.  
His father was a good man, but like his mother had said, he always thought he was right,   
and if he was proven wrong, he wouldn't accept the truth.  
"Then go, out of my house, and live now with the one whom you have vowed   
your life to, and don't you ever return to me. I want your things packed, and you out. Go   
and stay with him. You have obviously decided that you can make your own decisions.   
So get out of my house by sunset" his father said, his voice, cold and hallow, like   
darkness itself.  
He couldn't move, couldn't think, his father… his own father was throwing him   
out… his mother understood, she would never hear of it… although, his father had   
considerable authority, both in his home and on the island, and he could do nothing more,   
but stand silently by the rolling shore.  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of that day, he had packed, emptied all his draws, striped down his bed,   
and gathered valuable memento's. His parents had a terrible argument downstairs as he   
did so, sending chills up his spine listening to his kind mothers shrill protests. But in the   
end his father had one as always, his wife bound to him, wanting only to please him, and   
therefore, letting him be thrown out. All day he had considered where he would reside, he   
could goto Kairi's for awhile, though he and her had not talked for the whole month. He   
could never goto Sora's, for he would worry to much and his family would not take him   
anyways. So in the end he had decided to stay in the old tree house, high above the island   
on a winding walkway that led to what was almost as nice as the one on the neighboring   
island in which they used to frequently visit to play. Food and water would be no   
problem, for he knew how to survive on his own. He would fish, and eat fruit and   
coconuts, and drink the water that seeped from the tiny crack in the ledge of the rock cliff   
the whole village was built against, seeping only just outside of the tree house window.   
He would not tell Sora, but only pretend to meet him there on the arranged nights, and   
explain that the blankets and other such items where to make it more romantic and less   
stifling.   
After all his stuff was packed and ready, pained deeply, he trudged downstairs, his   
mother rushing him, smothering him with kisses, and asking him where he would go and   
how he would survive.  
He only hugged her in response, pulling his sac behind him, blankets slung about   
his shoulders. Walking from the house into the night.  
  
~*~  
  
He walked alone in the night along the sandy beach, his stuff dragging behind   
him. Who the hell was he to throw him out of his house, god…  
"HOMOPHOBE!" he found himself yelling back, taking off as his father stormed   
out of the house. He laughed slightly as he ran, stupid man, he really didn't need him,   
how long was he on his own, wandering the other worlds… long enough. He could take   
care of himself.  
"Ack!" suddenly a sharp pain shot up his leg, bringing him to the sands with a   
loud thud and a near sickening crack from his leg. "Awe…" he moaned rolling onto his   
back and trying to get up. Stupid leg, he thought massaging it gently. What the hell had   
he done to it.   
"Riku…?" a soft voice suddenly came from behind him, "Riku… you alright?"  
He turned, Kairi was standing a few feet away, looking almost cautious of him.   
He looked away, clenching his teeth from both the pain in his leg and the unmistakable   
anger.  
"Riku… why do you have all your stuff with you"  
He didn't answer, just gripped handfuls of sand, trying harder to pull himself up,   
he wasn't ready to start talking to her again.  
"Riku… RIKU!" a warm familiar voice came, and he twisted around to see Sora   
running across the beach. Bumping Kairi as he ran past her.  
Kairi bit her lip, and Sora fell to his knees at his side, "Riku… Are you alright? Is   
your leg still hurting?"  
"Still…?" Kairi asked, but no one answered.  
Riku gave a soft laugh, once more struggling to get on his feet. The gentle   
brunette slung and arm about his waist, pulling him up, "You shouldn't put so much   
strain on it, I think you really messed it up"   
Riku laughed again, and nuzzled Sora, "Thanks, and yeah… maybe I should rest   
it a little…but"  
"But what? And why do you have all that stuff with you?"  
He forced another laugh, "Oh! These things! He he he! I thought I would bring   
them to the tree house to make it feel more at home" yeah… really like home, he thought,   
keeping the fake grin plastered across his face.  
"Lot of stuff… hey by the way, did you sneak out again or something, or are you   
allowed out now?"  
"Oh! Yeah… I'm totally free he he he"  
"That's great, cause so am I! Funny how they let us go, if they only knew about   
last night ha ha ha h…" Sora stopped dead, Riku's eyes widening as he looked over to   
Kairi, who was standing looking almost stunned. She didn't say a word, just watched   
them.  
"I wont say anything…" she whispered, poking at the sand with her foot.  
"You wont?" Sora asked, cocking his head at her turning himself and Riku to face   
her completely.  
"I've already caused you to much pain…"  
Riku didn't speak, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't bring himself to   
forgive her. Sora was so happy and carefree, and it was hard to crush his spirit. But he   
himself was more fragile then he let on, hiding the fact that although his father was a   
good man, and a valued member of the community. He was indeed harsh and cruel to   
him, he had learned to be tough, and to be stronger, wanting to protect others, trying to be   
better then anyone. He was everything his father had wanted him to be, although, now for   
the first time he was being his own person, and he supposed to his father, that meant that   
he must be on his own.   
He watched Kairi, and she looked at him, pained and sorrowful, before slowly   
turning her gaze down to the salty white sands. Slowly she turned, and then, with a jolt,   
took off across the beach, running back to her house and out of sight.  
"So you still can't forgive her huh" Sora asked, giving Riku the needed support to   
bring him to the walkway to the tree house.  
"I just can't…" was all he could think of to say.  
"Hmmmm… I have managed to forgive her, and she has told me about how sorry   
she was… she feels really awful." The younger teen sighed, as they hobbled up to Riku's   
new home.  
Riku was silent until finally they rested themselves on his blankets which he   
spread across the broad bench in the tree house.  
"I can't…"  
"I know… never before had I ever seen you so enraged as you were when she   
threatened us, not even when you were possessed by darkness did I feel such hatred in   
your words."  
"I don't even feel bad for yelling at her, nor pity for her tears now… I just don't   
care…" he shook his head, rubbing his leg.  
"Here, let me" Sora said, making him lie down on the bench, rolling up his pant   
leg and gently beginning to massage his injured leg, "feel a little better?"  
"Hmmmm" he moaned, "that feels great"  
The brunette smiled, "that's good"  
The pale boy closed his eyes, feeling the brunettes soft hands working the muscles   
in his leg. The gentle kneading that slowly neared his thigh, which was still covered by   
the thick fabric of his rolled pants.  
"You really brought a lot of stuff out here, do we really need it all?" the young   
teen inquired, Riku sighing as he let the boys hands work as high up on his thigh as he   
could.  
"Maybe it's to much… but I only want the best" he half lied relaxing his tense   
shoulders.  
"Hmmm, how about I give you a full body massage? Hm?" Sora grinned, and the   
silver haired boy agreed with a silent nod.  
He felt the brunette's searing touch scorch his pale skin as the boys hands trailed   
under his shirt, pulling it over his head. He then felt the sheer rush of awaiting pleasures   
as Sora unbuttoned and worked off his pants.  
"Now roll onto your stomach" he ordered, and Riku eagerly turned, resting his   
hands beneath his head.  
He felt the sheer wondrous sensation, as the boys near skilled hands began   
kneading and pumping the flesh. Making his body burn with pleasure, and he let himself   
go limp. Sora worked firstly at his shoulders, relieving the built up tension.  
"How's that?" Sora asked, continuing to work magic as he leaned in and   
whispered in his ear.  
"Oh… Sora… your amazing…" he moaned, closing his eyes, feeling his body   
pulse with ecstasy.   
"Hmmmm, that's good" The brunette hissed seductively, planting hot burning   
kisses over the already worked areas.  
He continued, working into the hollow of his back, Riku squirming delightedly as   
Sora's tongue trailed the length of his back, jumping then to run up his thigh.  
Slowly he let the boy turn him over, the young brilliant teen pressing to him, his   
member already hard from all the sensuous kneading.  
They locked lips in a hot dazed kiss, their tongue's burrowing each other, toiling   
and dancing. Riku sucking on Sora's as the brunette pulled away, and leaned down to   
take in his teeth a soft nipple, nipping at it.  
Riku arched his back, "Oh… god" he moaned, his fingers becoming interlaced in   
the brunette's soft bangs. He felt Sora's other hand run up his chest to twist and squeeze   
the other pink nub, while beginning to lick and encircle the other.  
"Oh my god… oh…" it was sheer unearthly pleasure, all his troubles melted   
away, and only Sora remained…  
The boy continued his assault, but suddenly eased up sliding down between   
Riku's parted legs.  
"Can I please…" Sora almost begged, his pants dropping, pressing his member   
against his own entrance.  
Riku smiled, "Oh god please…" he panted, reaching his hand to his own aching   
member and beginning to massage it.  
Sora bit his lip, "Does it hurt?" he asked, Riku arching his back from his own self   
inflicted ecstasy.  
"N…ooo………………..Ahhhhhhhh" he screamed, suddenly a jolting pain rising   
within him as Sora pressed in.  
"Oh god…" Sora gasped, his pants bunched around his ankles.  
Riku screamed through pleasure and pain, panting hard. The pain was incredible,   
yet the sensation overwhelming. His head began to spin and he felt his vision begin to   
blur.  
"Ow…oh… Ri…ku… you alright" the younger boy panted, falling against him,   
"I didn't…mean to… hurt you… oh… ahhh… I'm … sorry… I didn't…. know how to…   
do it right"  
Riku bit down hard on his lip, warring to regain his senses, "No…ahh… it's…   
you just should…ve worked the entrance… a little…" the pain was subsiding now, but   
the immense pleasure factor that came was far more breathtaking. The feeling of the hot   
pulsing member inside of himself, slowly beginning to slide in and out, thrusting deeper   
inside of him made his body shudder uncontrollably. He breathed heavily as the pace   
picked up, and he again grasped his member, working it himself, making his whole body   
shudder and hitting his climax all to soon for his liking.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed covering his bare stomach and Sora's   
shirt, Sora coming soon afterwards, the warm substance spilling into him, heating him   
inside even as Sora withdrew.  
They lay heaving against each other, struggling for breath. Several minutes passed   
before finally Sora rolled himself of, looking deep into his eyes.  
He laughed softly, taking his lips, nipping at them playfully, "I didn't expect to be   
doing it again so soon, although I must say I am quite glad we did"  
Riku smiled hugging him tightly letting the young teen nuzzle in under his neck,   
"Your quite the driver…"  
"I'm sorry I hurt you… I was blinded with ecstasy and didn't think"  
"Don't worry, it happens"  
"Thanks…"  
"Say Sora…"  
"Yeah"  
Riku swallowed, "Do you know the real legend of the Paopu?"  
"Yeah… Selphie and you told me"  
"Yeah… but we both didn't know the whole story…"  
"The whole story?"  
"The paopu fruits really do bind your destiny's together, and our only meant to be   
shared by husband and wife…"  
Sora was silent for a moment, then laughed a little, "Really? Well… I don't know   
what we'd be now, but I'm glad we are"  
Riku sighed with relief, "how last do you think it is now?"  
"Awe crap!" Sora yelled suddenly jumping up and beginning to hastily pull on his   
pants, "my parents let me off but they want me to come in early for awhile, I can't risk   
getting grounded again."  
Riku eased himself up, smiling at his love, "Well don't worry, you just get home,   
and maybe we'll be meeting here again tomorrow" he winked, and Sora quickly stole a   
passionate kiss before yelling bye and rushing off down to the beach.  
Riku leaned back, looking at the dank ceiling, the hot seed within him a bliss   
filled reminder of his loves presence in him. At that moment all his problems seemed to   
have melted in the heat of their passion, and pulled his blanket over himself, drifting   
dreamily into a subtle slumber.  
  
~*~  
  
Authors note: There you girls (an guys) go, I hope it was okay. The love scene was a little   
short, but be expecting a long one in the next chapter, I PROMISE. I hope I'm not losing   
my edge with this. Please tell me what you think of where the story is leading. I have no   
preset goal and I just let my mind work the story as I go. I really love all your feedback,   
and greatly appreciate hearing from you all. Okies? Well, that's my bit. Ja Ne Fellow   
Readers and Authors. 


	6. Shadows

Chapter 6

Shadows

Riku woke hazily, his body sore and aching, shivering slightly. Where was he, he thought, his mind racing. What was happening? He was so confused.

All of a sudden his hand slipped, and he tumbled to the cold floor, a jolt of pain searing up his leg. He sat up quickly, kneading his thigh, trying to ease the pain when everything suddenly flooded back to him, his fight with his father, his arrangement, and his night with Sora. Everything.

Panting, he looked quickly around, it was dawn, and the sun was just rising over the clear blue waters. Sighing he dragged himself to his feet, falling against the bare wall as his leg gave out. He clenched his teeth, the pain sharper and more agonizing then ever; tears slowly forming at the corners of his eyes.

What on earth had he done to it? He thought, letting out a pained groan as another jolt of pain coursed up his leg. Slowly he slid down the wall, resting his head back against the wood and breathing in heavy gasps.

The pain slowly eased off and he looked up, scanning the fort in hopes of finding any means of a splint or at least a bandage for his wound. Nothing was good enough though... except that he could shred his sheet and make it into a makeshift bandage... He supposed it was worth a try.

Riku grasped the white sheet and reluctantly prepared to shred it, but he stopped. Wait... I can't do this... if I go out prancing around with a bandage on my leg, Sora will worry about me. Especially if he finds out where I'm living. I don't want to cause him any more trouble then I have to. It's trouble enough to have him meet him there every night. No, he wouldn't pull him into this.

Pulling himself up, using the wall to lift his weight, he sat himself back down on the linen covered bench. He hadn't even noticed how uncomfortable it had been. It would take a lot of work to make this place feel like home. With his leg in the condition it was, his movements would be limited, but he would still be able to decorate to a fair extent.

Riku pulled the rest of his blankets and sheets and threw them over the bench, and sitting it on it testing how comfy it was. It wasn't bad; it felt like a firm mattress with a thin pillow top and no springs.

Next he pulled out his valuables, a few books, and a picture of his mother and father smiling with him as a baby held tightly in their arms. They were all smiling in this picture. He would have to try and remember to hide it when Riku was around. It would make much sense to bring a picture of his family to their private space.

It was high noon when he finished, the place looked like an overly furnished tree house, but it had a comfortable livable appeal to it now, something that he never thought possible from such a place.

Just as he sat himself back on his bed, resting his leg and leaning against the back wall, he heard a creak from outside. Immediately he though Sora had come looking for him, his hand grabbing the family portrait and shoving it quickly beneath his pillow.

"Riku...?" a distinctly feminine voice called timidly from outside. It was Kairi, there was no doubt about it. He didn't answer immediately, but when she appeared in the doorway, he felt his temper flare. His body tensed.

"I thought you might be here, Sora has been looking for you." She said standing in the doorway, not daring to step in. Again he was silent, his cold emerald eyes narrowing.

"Look... Riku I am really..." she started, now taking a step, reaching a hand towards him.

"Don't come one step closer Kairi!" he snapped, his fists clenching at his sides. "Don't come one step closer, cause right now, I don't know how I might react."

She stopped, taking a few steps back. She looked as if she was about to break into tears. "I am sorry!" she screamed, the tears streaming for her eyes, "What was a supposed to do in a situation like that!"

He turned away, holding himself from screaming out all his frustrations on her. "Just leave me alone." He finally said quietly.

"Riku..."

"I said leave me alone!" he yelled, his lip curling.

Her eyes widened, and she winced as more tears escaped her lids, and crying she turned and ran back down the walkway. He listened as her footsteps faded, and relinquished in the glorious silence that followed.

He could never forgive her, she was the reason everything was wrong with his life. It was her who got between him and Sora, her who condemned them to a month of isolation, and her who lead his dad to driving him from his house; hell she could even be blamed for his leg. No, this time, it was unforgivable.

He didn't know how long he lied there, just allowing his mind to wander. How badly did he wish he could go anywhere but here, Traverse Town, that was where they would find sanctity together. They could stay with Leon and Yuffie; Sora had told him of them, he was sure they would shelter them. Yet he knew this was impossible, never again would they be able to escape to these worlds, not this time, he would have to face his demons here. This time though, he would face them as himself.

He suddenly became all to aware of how draw his throat had grown, and how much his stomach muscles had clenched up. He was starving, and parched, he hadn't eaten or drunk a thing since he had left the previous night.

Biting his lip, he pulled himself up, ignoring his injured legs protests, and walked himself down the small pool of spring water that ebbed up from the earth. He immediately fell to his knees, scooping handfuls and drinking it back ravishingly. He was thirstier then he had imagined, he was probably becoming pretty dehydrated. He drank till his stomach ached for him to stop, yet still cried for the sustenance of food.

He wouldn't be able to just climb up the tree's like normal, he would have to find some other means of getting coconuts off the palms, and find mushrooms and pick berries if he could find them

He went around the base of where the tree house was, collecting the small red currants that crew all over the island, and then down near the waters edge where the sands were cool and damp and the mushrooms grew in plentiful bounds. Maybe tomorrow he would rig up a fishing line, life might not be that bad on his own.

Riku was throwing rocks at coconuts when he heard Sora's voice from behind him, light, and carefree, distinctive only to his love.

"Riku!" Sora shouted coming up quickly behind him, wrapping his lean arms about his neck and kissing him on the cheek. "I have been looking for you all day. Kairi said you were at the tree house again but when I checked you weren't there."

Riku smiled, but shrugged, yeah I just haven't been able to stay sitting today, it's nice to be able to walk about freely again."

"Yeah really." Sora said, now looking quizzically to the armful of rocks Riku was carrying. "What are you doing?" he asked innocently, his blue eyes finding the pile of failed attempts at the base of the palm in front of them.

Riku paused, his mind racing for a quick explanation, "Uh, I thought we could eat together at the tree house tonight. If you want to, I already have a bunch of mushrooms and berries up there."

Sora smiled, "Really? That would be awesome! Here, I will grab some coconuts." He said giving Riku a quick kiss before scaling the tree with limited difficulty and knocking off three fair sized coconuts. Riku caught them, gathering them in his hands.

Sora slid down landing with a soft dense thud on the sand and ran back to his side taking them from his hands. "I'll get these, you've already been out all day, lets go there and give that leg a rest."

Riku shrugged, "Yeah, thanks"

Together they went back across the island, and up the walkway till they both sat seated side by side on his bed, eating as if they had been starved. Sora always had such the appetite, Riku thought watching as the brunette devoured his food with a carnal elegance. He wasn't sure how, but somehow, only Sora could eat food like a slob and still be attractive.

"Oh man, this place is so comfy, I could live here." Sora suddenly said as he swallowed the last of his meal.

Riku gave a forced laugh, grinning broadly, yeah I guess I got a little carried away there?" he laughed.

"I like it, this is the perfect place, it's better then our secret place beneath the falls."

"Good, cause we are going to be spending a lot of time here." Riku said with a sad truth, slinging an arm around Sora and pulling him to his side so they were leaning comfortably on each other.

A long moment of silence passed between them, before Sora spoke, his voice loosing the carefree innocence. "Kairi was crying this afternoon. She wouldn't even talk to me."

Riku only hardened his composure, "She deserves it." He said, his voice becoming icy.

"You don't think you'll ever forgive her, I don't blame you. I just couldn't bring myself to see her crying, I didn't think holding a grudge would do any good now either, I mean, what happened, happened."

"I supposed you're right," Riku sighed, "But there is just to much that she has done." He paused, contemplating Sora's words, before shaking his head and resting it on the brunettes, "No, I can't forgive her this time."

He could feel Sora nod, "I figured as much." His tone lightened, and the younger teen turned so that they were eye to eye, "I don't really care though, long as I am with you."

Riku smirked, the notion of Kairi leaving him as he pressed his lips to Sora's. It felt like an eternity since he had tasted him, the sweet, salty taste only accented by the berries juice that still lingered on the boys lips giving him an exotic taste that made his senses go wild.

He found himself dominating the teen, pushing him back down on the bed with considerable force, kissing him deeply his tongue seeking out every crevice, every inch of his mouth.

As the kiss broke Sora released a moan of ecstasy, his arms winding behind Riku and pulling them closer together, the fabrics of their tank tops rubbing against each other creating a sensational sensation.

Riku now began to nip and tease the tender flesh of Sora's neck, causing the boy to only moan louder. He wanted to make Sora feel as good as he had made him feel last night, in a time when he had needed him more then he could've ever known.

The silver haired teen nearly ripped the shirt from his lover, now taking a fine pink nipple between his teeth and licking at it hungrily.

"Oh god Riku!" Sora was now panting, his hands digging into the dominant males back, and running up to tangle in his fine silken hair, urging him on.

Riku continued working his way down, licking at the base of the boys ribcage, twirling his tongue in circular patterns before running it down the finely toned lines of Sora's torso to dip into his naval, kissing gently down to the top of his drawstring shorts.

Sora was already trying to work himself out of his shorts, but Riku made little work of it, pulling them off with ease and taking the boys member full out into his mouth. He dragged his teethe up the erect shaft, licking circles as he rose.

Sora was panting hard, trying desperately not to scream, his hand clasped over his mouth in an effort, before he bit his pinky between his teeth, muffling his moans.

Riku removed his mouth, and sucked hard at the base, and kissing his way back to the tip which he kissed and licked at ravishingly, taking in the precum. He could feel Sora's body tensing, and he pulled away, moving back up to meet Sora eye to eye, taking his hand away from his mouth and pressing his own lips to the teens. Allowing Sora to take in and experience just how wonderful he tasted.

"I will drive tonight" he whispered in his ear, with a grin moving back to where Sora had not taken his member in his hands and was working himself. Since the bed was small, Riku slipped onto the floor, kneeling at the base of the bed. He lifted the boys legs and ran his tongue along the top of the boys thigh, finding that warm heaven between his legs, licking hungrily at his entrance, moistening the area, preparing him.

Sora was unable to contain his moans; his hand was between his teeth, yet the moans still escaped him, slicing though the quiet of the island as night began to fall.

Riku removed his tongue and inserted one slick finger into Sora's entrance, working the hole wider, before adding two, and soon three. He didn't even bother to remove his own shirt; he just pulled off his shorts, pressing his aching errection to the boy. He could no longer take it, the sheer need to be inside him, the warm hot wetness that belonged on to him.

"Do it! Riku!" Sora screamed, and Riku pushed in, slowly, but he quickened his pace fast. Sora's back arched as he screamed, his hand still working himself. Riku was driving him hard, holding the boys legs as a brace. Now for the first time that night, Riku let out a long low groan that seemed to excite Sora even more.

He was lost, lost in this arm silken heaven, lost completely, he could loose himself forever in this boy, everything around him seemed to melt away, his problems, where he was, everything. Nothing mattered anymore, but staying here in this velvet heaven that fit him so perfectly. He was at home, here with this boy; he knew this so well it almost frightened him. He never wanted this to end, he wanted to drown in this moment, and never return to the real world. He would spend eternity in this moment, with just him and Sora.

Suddenly his body tensed, the pressure had built in his torso, he couldn't suppress it, he let out a scream of both ecstasy and sorrow as he hit his climax, spilling into Sora. He hadn't even realized that Sora had already peaked, and was panting heavily his body limp.

He toppled down on the boy, lazily rolling beside him and wrapping his arms about him. Sora looked at him his eyes sleepy and dazed. "I have never felt that good in my entire life..." the brunette panted heavily closing his eyes and nestling his head in the nape of Riku's neck. "Never..."

Riku panted hard, fitting his body to the boys, falling into a deep sleep almost instantaneously.

The bright morning light seeped through the windows and the side panels over his face. Lazily Riku rolled onto his side covering his eyes from the light and curling himself into a tighter ball. His mind was hazy, and this all felt surrealistic, the air was warm and fragrant around him, and beneath him the bed was soft yet firm, and glorious. He was smiling, drifting back into sleep, as a warm breeze buffered him.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, realizing all to soon the absence of Sora beside him. He sat bolt upright, his eyes scanning the small room quickly to find Sora seated at the bottom of the bed, in his hands he held a picture frame. From his angle Riku couldn't make out the picture, but the front had been smashed, the broken shards glistening in the morning light.

"Sora?" he said quizzically sitting himself up and leaning against the back wall.

Sora turned to him, a sad smile playing on his flush lips, "It was under your pillow, I knocked it out onto the floor when I woke up."

The platinum haired teen's eyes widened in horror, realizing he had left it there after the incident with Kairi in the morning.

"I thought something was wrong, I mean, all the stuff and you scavenging for food. Riku why didn't you tell me!" Sora said his smile fading, his tanned fingers clutching tighter at the picture frame.

Riku shook his head, "Cause of this! You'd worry about me. It's fine, it's not a big deal anyways, I don't mind being out here"

"Well of course I am going to worry, it is the caring thing to do when someone they love is thrown out. Look, it's not a big deal, I will talk to my parents, and they seem to have come to terms with things. You can stay with me."

He shook his head, "I can't, I can't face them, not after what happened, look, I will be fine alright? It's fine out here, it's always warm and there are no bugs in this spot, and I have everything I need. Plus, we can spend all our time here together in privacy. It's our spot now."

Sora seemed to lighten up a bit, "I suppose it isn't so bad, I just wish you hadn't tried to hide it from me, I'm not that dense! I would've figured it out sooner or later even if I hadn't found this picture."

Riku laughed and leaned to kiss him, "Well I'm not sure about the dense thing but... Ahh" he screamed, toppling from the bed and hitting the floor hard followed by a sickening crack.

"Your leg!" Sora screamed falling to kneel beside him.

Still half naked, Riku's breathing had become labored; his teeth were clenched trying to suppress the outcries of pain. He was looking down at his leg where his knee joint had dislocated and was bent the wrong way, the skin around the area was torn a bit and had begun to turn purple.

"Oh my god Riku!" Sora was saying quickly, "We have to get you to a doctor!"

Authors Note: I wrote another chapter! I am amazed I got the ambition! I am sorry I quit, I gave Daeva Shade permission to continue it, but once I saw the reviews and how people seemed to be getting the wrong idea about who wrote it, well I couldn't stand it. By far this is the most popular thing I have ever written, and I will finish this now.

Thanks to anyone who read this for all your patience, it is a rare moment for me to pick up a discarded story. I hope I kept them in character still, I haven't played KH for a long time. I tired! I really did. Hope you enjoyed, I tried for a really steamy section to make up for the absence. Thanks I love you Ja.

PS – I haven't proofread yet, I will though, I just wanted to get it up right away though for all who've been waiting a year for this.


End file.
